unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
El Hermano
El Hermano is an absolute unit that is the second most powerful man in the Jevil Force, other than Jevil himself. He can tank hits from All Forces Combine Hard Man easily without being thanos snapped and can resist Cooler's Supernova Cooler. However Shaggy Amarillo Fusado and Gohan Blanco Completado have dented him with their combined energy blast, but nothing else has except for probably the upper council of Undefeatables, but he has never went up again an undefeatable and was a very scientific prediction by Faust. His Jevil Force Armor is a bootleg of what El Hermano's favorite hero, Jiren, worn during the Tournament of Power. He's also a big weeb for stuff like Dragon Ball and BLEACH, which is why all of his attacks are anime-looking. Except for his big forehead, where he uses his signature move FOREHEAD BEAM TRI MIRAGE 300% FULL POWER KANE-KEN TIMES GRAHAM'S NUMBER!!! Which can destroy the galaxy, or at least that's what he says. He has also developed an extremely great fear of NaN due to her basically creating the universe and being able to rip apart realities from his understanding. As he trained, he unlocked the form Negro Soltado to destroy NaN but he thought this wasn't enough and trained to get EVERY FORM IMAGINABLE WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION ON HOW HE GOT IT AND LEARN ALL OF THE POWERS IN THE WHOLE UNOMNIVERSE AND DID THIS IN UNDER A WEAK IN ORDER TO BEAT NaN. But no, that wasn't enough for just that and decided to spam emails to Chuck Norris to become an UnDefeatable to the point where Chuck Norris came in and almost killed him if it wasn't for Jevil consuming him to take away his powers and spit him out which obviously didn't work and tried to kill him but couldn't since Jevil drank water so he made it feel like it was nothing and then they started fighting until they decided it was a draw due to that Jevil couldn't do anything and Chuck repeatedly killed him but came back alive because he could do anything when he drank that water. Jevil almost kicked him off the team for that but he decided not to because El Hermano was an extremely valuable member to the team due to his raw strength. Not much is known about El Hermano except for the fact that is parents were killed by a Very Evil Guy before that whole timeline split happened with Stoopid Fuushun Rungs and other stoopid stuff. Every since then he trained in Hong Kong fighting mutant sentient Shames for 20 years. After that he became SUPER BUFF and learned to shoot AMAZING FOREHEAD LAZORS, which expanded the forehead to great lengths. Over time he learned to speak spanish to progressively build stamina as he fights people. After he saw what Jevil could do, he joined his force in order to beat Jevil. Spoilers, he lost easily but wasn't killed due to how amazed he was at his power. Eventually he recruited the strongest in the Normalverse and the Pureman TImeline to make the better team in raw power, in where the first division aka Jevil's division was better in specialized power and strategy. El Hermano eventually over time knew about Cooler's double-crossing and beat him to a pulp and brought everyone in Jevil's Division to go to the training grounds. After they got there, El Hermano smashed Cooler to the ground and broke his skull by stepping on it really hard. Jevil almost drank water after that, but El Hermano teleported behind him in order to punch a hole in his stomach which is where Jevil first felt pain. Even after Jevil begged for him to stop, he just blew him to pieces. The other people attacked but it was no use, he destroyed them all. But then some idiot decided to revive them and then they made up, where El Hermano actually fooled the plans of Cooler but was still partnered with the Satanist Empire. Trivia * El Hermano is disliked by all of the Jevil Force and Undefeatables due to how annoying he is and causes a ton of unnecessary problems to them * Despite him being universally hated, he only got an UnRank of 1,000,000,001 due to how powerful he is. Category:Guys Category:Respawnable Guys Category:VERY VERY Very Overpowered Guys Category:He dose not look evil.. i love cats Category:Unrank over 1,000,000 Category:Absolute Beasts Category:Guys with a big ego Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Members of the Jevil Force Category:Truly Annoying Guys